


Uwierzyć w...

by StareSmieci



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ufna niewinność Tamakiego w zderzeniu z zimnym zgorzknieniem Kyoyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uwierzyć w...

\- Kocham cię. - w głosie wysokiego, przystojnego blondyna brzmiała determinacja.  
\- Słucham? - niewiele niższy, czarnowłosy, równie przystojny chłopak poprawił okulary i cicho się roześmiał.  
\- Powiedziałem, że cię kocham.  
\- Oczywiście. - chłopak lekceważąco machnął dłonią i odszedł w stronę grupki stojących nieopodal dziewcząt w żółtych sukniach - Chodź, księżniczki oczekują księcia.  
Blondyn na chwilę spuścił głowę, ale szybko rozpromienił się i dołączył do nich z oszałamiającym uśmiechem.

***

\- Kyoya... - Tamaki dreptał za przyjacielem.  
\- Hm? - zawołany oderwał się od swojego notesu i spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- To już jest koniec, prawda? - w jego głosie brzmiał smutek.  
\- Tak, to koniec.   
\- I nie da się nic zrobić, prawda?  
\- Nie, nie da się. No chyba, że zamierzasz zawalić egzamin końcowy i powtarzać ostatnią klasę. Aczkolwiek ja nie mam tego w planach i w host clubie pozostanie was czwórka.   
\- To nie będzie już to samo. Nawet w tym roku było już gorzej. Bez senpaiów było inaczej. A jeśli jeszcze i ty miałbyś odejść, to... Ale oni sami sobie nie poradzą. Haruhi i bliźniacy. Staraliśmy się o nowych członków, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. To koniec. To ostateczny koniec naszego host clubu.  
\- Ożył z nami i z nami umrze, tatusiu. - Kyoya ironicznie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.  
\- Nie nabijaj się ze mnie. - głos Tamakiego był dziwnie poważny, jak nigdy.  
\- Nie nabijam się. Bardzo często to powtarzałeś. - chłopak przewrócił oczami - A mnie nazywałeś mamusią. - prychnął.  
\- Kyoya. - blondyn zatrzymał się - Kyoya, pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci półtora roku temu?  
\- Tamaki, mówiłeś wiele rzeczy. Ciężko zapamiętać wszystkie twoje pomysły. Zwłaszcza, że większość z nich była dość ekscentryczna. - chłopak zachował spokojny, chłodny ton, aczkolwiek odwrócił się i zaczął powoli oddalać. Dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi blondynowi, lecz nie chciał drążyć tego tematu. Tamaki podbiegł do niego, złapał za ramię i przyparł do ściany.   
\- Kyoya, ja wiem, że ty wiesz. Dlaczego to robisz? - poważny, zdeterminowany ton ze strony Tamakiego brzmiał dziwnie. Uparcie wpatrywał się swoimi niebieskimi oczami w czarne tęczówki przyjaciela. Tylko przyjaciela?  
\- Jesteś śmieszny. - chłopak starał się nie pokazać po sobie, że jest niespokojny i źle czuje się w takiej sytuacji - Coś takiego jak miłość nie istnieje. Zwłaszcza między dwoma przedstawicielami płci męskiej. - na te słowa Tamaki aż zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
\- Kłamiesz! - blondyn krzyknął i przyparł go do ściany jeszcze mocniej, silnie zaciskając palce na jego ramionach - Kłamiesz! Bo ja cię kocham! Kochałem cię cały ten czas i wciąż tak jest!  
\- Tamaki. - Kyoya oswobodził się z uścisku i poprawił okulary - Tamaki. - powtórzył i zaśmiał się krótko - Jesteś taki uparty. Szkoda tylko, że rzeczywistość do ciebie nie dociera. Zawsze byłeś słodkim księciem, który żył w świecie ideałów. Powiem to jeszcze raz. Miłość nie istnieje. Nie ma czegoś takiego. Jest tylko pożądanie, czy chęć tworzenia nowych istnień. Miłości nie ma. - czarne oczy złowrogo błyszczały zza okularów, ściągnięte brwi wyglądały groźnie. Gdyby na miejscu blondyna był ktokolwiek inny, nie wytrzymałby i dałby sobie spokój. Ale Tamaki to Tamaki.   
\- Udowodnię ci. - jego ekspresja była niezwykle podobna do wyrazu twarzy drugiego chłopaka, aczkolwiek biła z niej determinacja, a nie złość. Blondyn pociągnął go za rękę w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły, gdzie czekała już na nich czarna limuzyna.  
\- Co ty robisz?! - Kyoya starał się wyrwać, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.  
\- Udowodnię ci, że miłość istnieje. - Tamaki odpowiedział dopiero w samochodzie, gdy Ouran zniknął już za zakrętem.

***

Limuzyna zatrzymała się tuż przy głównym wejściu willi Suou. Kyoya wysiadł pierwszy. Przez całą drogę myślał, że jeśli Tamaki choć jeszcze jeden raz zacznie go gdzieś ciągnąć, to coś mu zrobi. Dlatego też, wiedziony swoistym instynktem, od razu wszedł do budynku i skierował się na piętro, w stronę sypialni gospodarza. Był pewien, że była ona dzisiejszym celem. Tamaki wlókł się kilka kroków za nim, ze spuszczoną głową. Gdy w końcu znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, podniósł oczy i uparcie wpatrywał się w swojego gościa.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz? Dlaczego? - w jego głos wkradł się zupełnie inny ton. Już nawet nie smutek, lecz wręcz rozpacz.  
\- Ile jeszcze mam ci powtarzać, że coś takiego jak miłość nie istnieje? Tamaki... Dorośnij. To tylko bajka dla dzieci i niewinnych dziewcząt. - Kyoya rzucił sucho i odwrócił się w stronę fotela, na którym zamierzał usiąść. Nie zdążył jednak, ponieważ, kolejny raz tego dnia, został przyparty do ściany - Co ty wypr... - nie dokończył, ponieważ Tamaki złapał go za ramiona i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Kyoya najpierw nie zrobił nic, szok odebrał mu zdolność ruchu, dopiero po chwili zebrał się w sobie i odepchnął od siebie chłopaka - Ty chyba oszalałeś! - warknął - Wychodzę.  
\- Nie. - Tamaki trzymał go za rękę i spoglądał na niego wilgotnymi oczami - Nie idź. - zbliżył się do niego i przytulił na chwilę, aby później znów go pocałować. Tym razem Kyoya zaczął odpowiadać na pieszczotę, ale robił to raczej machinalnie, bez większego zaangażowania. Tamaki był jednak z tego bardzo zadowolony, powolnymi ruchami zaczął rozwiązywać ich krawaty, rozpinać marynarki i koszule. Niedługo później góry schludnych mundurków liceum Ouran leżały gdzieś na podłodze, a przyjaciele, dość chaotycznie, kierowali się w stronę łóżka. Gdy naga skóra pleców Kyoyi zetknęła się z zimnym materiałem pościeli, przez głowę chłopaka przemknęła nieprzyjemna myśl, że to on może stać się w tym łóżku stroną uległą. A na to nie miał wcale ochoty. Gdy Tamaki rozpinał jego rozporek, zebrał się w sobie i przewrócił chłopaka, tak, że teraz on sam był u góry.  
\- Co ty planujesz? - okulary lekko zjechały z jego nosa. Blondyn uniósł ręce i ściągnął je, po czym odłożył na szafkę obok łóżka.  
\- Chcę ci pokazać, jak bardzo cię kocham. - położył dłonie na jego policzkach i patrzył wprost w jego oczy - Chcę być twój. - Kyoya przysiadł na jego biodrach i uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając mu się badawczo:  
\- Ty chcesz to zrobić? W dodatku ze mną? - spytał cierpkim tonem - Przez trzy lata prowadziliśmy nasz host club. Było tyle klientek. Tyle dziewcząt. Ogromne ich ilości. Najwięcej zawsze ciągnęło do ciebie. Nie mogłeś sobie wybrać którejś z nich? Na pewno jakaś była odpowiednia.  
\- Kyoya... One się dla mnie nie liczyły. Nie w tym sensie. - mówiąc te słowa, sunął dłońmi od jego twarzy, poprzez tors do rozporka spodni, którym zajmował się wcześniej - Satysfakcja naszych klientek była najważniejsza, ale nigdy nie myślałem o nich w takich kategoriach jak o tobie. Kyoya... - wsunął szczupłe palce pod jego bieliznę - Kyoya... Ja cię kocham, chcę być twój, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, zrozum to. - zaczął poruszać dłonią. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, gdy poczuł, jak mięśnie chłopaka spinają się na chwilę, a on sam stara się nie jęknąć. Kyoya pochylił się nad nim i posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie:  
\- Ciebie to bawi? - odpowiedział mu tylko ciepły uśmiech i szybsze ruchy dłonią. Chłopak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, było mu dobrze. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego Tamaki wciąż uparcie powtarza swoje "Kocham cię". Dla niego takie uczucie było wręcz absurdalne. Nigdy nie myślał o miłości. Ani rodzicielskiej, której raczej nie otrzymał, ani jakiejkolwiek innej. Z tego też powodu nie mógł pojąć podejścia Tamakiego do tej sprawy. Zbyt długo jednak o tym nie myślał, gdyż jego ciałem zaczynała władać przyjemność. Pochylił się i brutalnie wpił w usta blondyna, równocześnie pozbawiając go spodni i bielizny. Bez zbędnych czułości wsunął w niego jeden palec, a po chwili kolejny. Tamaki głośno jęczał, ni to z bólu, ni to z przyjemności. Jego oczy zwilgotniały, starał się to ukryć, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Niedługo później w pokoju rozbrzmiał jego głośny krzyk, a po jego policzkach potoczyły się łzy, których nie sposób było nie zauważyć. Kyoya nie poruszał się przez chwilę, odczekał nieco, przypatrując się Tamakiemu. Zabrał jego ręce i odsłonił twarz. Mokre, zarumienione policzki, półprzymknięte powieki i zaczerwienione usta.  
\- Tego chciałeś? - pochylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. Gdy się podniósł, zapłakane oczy z powagą wpatrywały się wprost w jego własne, ciemne i niewzruszone. Zdezorientowało go to na chwilę, a przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl: _Jesteś zbyt niewinny na to wszystko, Tamaki._ I zaczął się poruszać. Z ust blondyna co chwilę wyrywały się głośne jęki. Kyoya nie mógł znieść widoku jego twarzy. Było w nim coś, co go niepokoiło, wręcz przerażało. Zamknął oczy, a otworzył je dopiero, gdy po długim czasie, doszedł w końcu wewnątrz swojego kochanka. Ułożył się wygodnie na plecach i wpatrywał w sufit. Prychnął, gdy poczuł, jak ciepłe, spocone ciało, mocno przytula się do jego boku.  
\- Tego chciałeś? - czarnowłosy powtórzył swoje pytanie.  
\- Kocham cię. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, gdy jasne włosy łaskotały jego tors. Prychnął ponownie i zamilkł, zaś w swoim umyśle prowadził usilne dochodzenie dotyczące tych dwóch słów. Nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął wypowiadać swoje myśli na głos:  
\- ...i co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? Ta cała miłość, to całe kochanie? Przecież nie ma czegoś takiego...  
\- To... - Tamaki przerwał mu cicho - Chęć do życia, radość czerpana z każdej chwili spędzonej z tą jedyną osobą, tęsknota za nią, gdy jej nie ma. Miłość jest. O tutaj. - chwycił jego dłoń i przyłożył do swojego serca - I jest też tutaj. - niepewnie dotknął jego torsu opuszkami palców, po czym, nieco pewniej, ułożył swą dłoń na jego sercu - Tylko musisz ją znaleźć i uwolnić. A wcześniej jeszcze uwierzyć.


End file.
